The purpose of this study is to prospectively evaluate whether in subjects who develop the 215 mutation while on ZDV therapy the mutation precedes an increase in the amount of virus in the blood and precedes the fall in CD4 count. The study also evaluates whether switching to combination therapy slows the fall in CD4 count compared to staying on ZDV alone.